To Late To Turn Back
by SonnySmiles
Summary: While at a party, Chad has a little to much to drink, and doesn't take 'No' for an answer. The only problem is, he can't remember anything he did the night before and wonders why Sonny doesn't want him near her anymore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonny Munroe flipped there her clothes for the third time in the last hour. Sighing she slammed her closet door shut and flopped down on the couch that sat in the middle of the room.

"What is wrong with you?" her dressing roommate, Tawni Hart, asked her. Not even turning away from the mirror she was facing.

"My clothes all suck. I have nothing to ware for the party tonight." Sonny said.

Tawni turned around in her chair. "Finally after all most two years of telling you that, you finally agree with me."

"Not helping, Tawn. How is he ever going to notice me, if I don't have anything to ware." Sonny said, not even catching the mistake she made.

"So, who's the guy?" Tawni asked, causing Sonny to look at her.

"Who said that there was a guy?"

"You said, 'How is he ever going to notice me.' So, who's the guy?"

"Oh…it…it's."

"It's Chad, isn't it?" Tawni asked, smiling at the fact that Sonny's face was now red.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Sonny, I think the whole studio knows that you've had a thing for him, except maybe Chad."

"Gee, that makes me feel loads better."

"Come on. Let's get you down to the mall and find you a dress that will make Chad want you more then any other girl." Tawni said, grabbing her purse and Sonny's arm and dragging her out of the dressing room.

Two hours and a few fights with Tawni, Sonny thought that she had the perfect dress for the night. Everyone was going to be there. Mr. Condor all ways had a formal event after the end of every season.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Sonny couldn't even recognize herself. Tawni had all dragged her off to get her nails and hair done. So all Sonny had to do, was put on the dress.

"Hey, Sonny we are….whoa!" Nico said when he caught glimpse of Sonny.

"How do I look?" Sonny said, giving a little twirl.

"Sonny you look beautiful. You really are going to knock Chad off of his feet tonight." Nico said. Sonny looked at him shocked, Tawni was right. Everyone knew.

"Hey! Did you f…Hey there pretty lady? Would you like me to escort you to the dance?" Grady said when he entered the room.

"Grady, you and Nico all ready said you would do it."

"Sonny! Oh My! Cooper is going to melt when he sees you." Grady said.

Sonny followed the two of them down the hallway to where they were holding the formal at. It was the same place they had held the secret prom, two years back.

"Hey, you guys. I'll meet up with you guys inside." Sonny said when she caught site of Chad.

"See you inside. Good Luck." Nico said, and he and Grady went on in.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey…Sonny!" Chad said, gaping at her. She felt his eyes slid up and down her body, as he took her all in.

"Like what you see?" Sonny said, taking a step closer to him.

"Uh…yeah." Chad said.

Tawni only told Sonny half of the truth. The full truth was that everyone knew that Chad had been crazy about Sonny since the moment that she entered Condor Studios. There was no denying the fact that they both were crazy for each other, and neither one knew it.

"Make sure you save me a dance, won't you?" Sonny said, walking away.

"Oh, I most certainly will." Chad said, watching Sonny walk away.

If he had it his way, Sonny would be his by the end of the night.

* * *

_A/N: If you haven't figured it out all ready, this story takes place two years later. I all so made it that 'Falling for the Falls' hasn't happened, so Sonny and Chad has never dated. They just hid there feelings for one another for two whole years. Hope you enjoy it. And for the few of you that haven't read my trailer, this story will contain some rape in it. Just want to give you a heads up. Thanks, Danielle_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chad watched Sonny grind up to the third guy that night. Even though she told him to save her a dance, she was the one that was never free. He couldn't help the growl that escaped him, as he watched.

"What's wrong, Chad?" Skyler asked him. Chad hadn't even noticed that him and Ferguson was sitting across from him.

"Nothing. Just fine." Chad said, running his fingers threw his hair.

"Why don't you just go over there and cut in." Ferguson said, glancing over to where Sonny was at.

"No, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't go out that far. I'm getting a drink." Chad said, standing up and heading over to the bar.

"Great." Ferguson said, as he watched Chad take a shot. They both hated when Chad gets drunk. Someone all ways have to watch him because he is a very mean drunk. One time they found him dragging some poor girl off.

"So, whose turn is it to baby-sit Chad?" Skyler said.

"I don't really remember. It's been a while since he's done this." both the boys watched Chad down is 5th shot in the last 5 minutes.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"You're on."

"Hey Chad! How's it going?" Skyler said, glaring at Ferguson as he flirted with a girl across the room.

"Hey Chad! You owe me a dance." Came Sonny's voice from behind them.

Chad's face lit up as he saw the girl of his dreams. Throwing back his 10th shot, he followed her out on the dance floor just as a slow song started.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Sonny." Chad slurred, pushing himself into Sonny.

"Thanks, Chad." Sonny said, pulling Chad closer to her and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Sonny, your all ways the most beautiful everyday." Chad said, causing Sonny to pull back to look at him.

"Chad? What are you trying to say?" Sonny said, she could all ready feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"Sonny I have been attracted to you since the moment we met two years ago." Chad said, attacking Sonny's lips in a rough kiss.

Sonny started kissing back and things started heating up, until Sonny pulled back. "Everyone is watching us Chad. Let's go somewhere more private." Sonny said, grabbing Chad's hand.

The two made it out of the dance passing Skyler who was making out with a girl off of 'Meal or No Meal'.

The two walked the short distances to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room and had hardly gotten inside for Chad to slam her up against the door.

Chad attacked Sonny's neck kissing it hard enough to make a mark. "God, Sonny you don't know how much I love you." Chad said his voice husky.

"Really?" Sonny asked, only to be hushed by Chad attacking her lips again. This time Sonny could taste the liquor on them.

"Chad! Chad! We need to stop! You're drunk!" Sonny said, trying to push him off of her only to be slammed even harder against the door.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Chad said, brushing his hands under the top of her dress.

"Chad! Please stop!" Sonny said, she could feel the tears all ready pooling in her eyes. The next thing she new that her dress was being unzipped and it was falling to the floor.

* * *

Sonny woke up the next morning, looking over at the blond laying next to her. She wished that all of it was just a dream. But he just wouldn't take no for an answer. She couldn't believe it; she felt her tears fall on her cheeks.

This wasn't supposed to be the way it happened. She wasn't suppose to loose her virginity to a guy she was in love with by force.

She felt herself panic a bit when she heard Chad groan and his eyes fluttered open. "Ah…my head is killing me." Chad said, looking around the room.

Finally seeing Sonny his eyes bugged out of head. "Sonny what are you doing here?" Chad asked confusion all over his face.

"You don't remember?" Sonny said, tears threatening to come again.

"No, last thing I remember is getting a drink. We didn't? Did we?" Chad said, noticing that the only thing he had on was a blanket.

"Yeah. You should go, you wouldn't want Tawni to come in and find us this way." Sonny said.

"Yeah. I didn't hurt you or anything. I have been told that I can be a little forceful when I'm drunk." Chad said, pulling back on his cloths.

"No, everything was perfect." Sonny said.

"That's good. I guess I'll see you at lunch then. If my head feels better." Chad said, kissing Sonny on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Sonny said, as Chad walked out the door.

After Chad left, Sonny leaned back in the chair and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny must have cried herself back to sleep because the next thing she knew, Tawni was walking in the room.

"What happened to you last night?" Tawni said, sitting down at her usual spot in front of the mirror.

"Nothing just got tired, that's all." Sonny said, pulling the blanket around her, tightening it after she remembered that she was still not clothed.

"I would say there was a little more then sleeping in here." Tawni said, turning around and picking up Sonny's dress that lay on the floor.

"Yeah, there might have been a guy here too." Sonny said, walking over to her side of the room to change.

"You and Chad finally hooked up!" Tawni squealed and got even louder when she saw Sonny's face turn red.

There was no way that she could tell Tawni what really happened. Chad didn't even know what happened and, knowing Tawni, the whole studio would find out by the end of the day.

"I'm going to go and get dressed." Sonny said, grabbing some clothes and making her way to the changing room.

Looking at herself in the full length mirror, Sonny could see bruises starting to form on her body. There were multiple ones are her arms and legs and even a few on her breasts. Trying to hold the tears that were threatening to come again, she pulled over her long sleeve shirt over her head.

"I need to know all of the deets man." Sonny heard Tawni say on the other side of the curtain.

"Later, I really need to get something for breakfast." Sonny said, bolting from there dressing room when she was finished.

Making her way down to the nearest janitor closet, Sonny locked herself in it and cried. She didn't know how long she was going to dodge Tawni's questions and Chad for the rest of the day.

Dodging Tawni's questions were easy. All Sonny did was google a romantic story and told her that. She hadn't seen Chad all day, until lunch.

"Hey there Sonshine." Chad said when she was walking to the cafeteria.

Sonny faked a smile when she saw him, her whole being telling her to run in the other direction. "Hey Chad."

"I thought that we should go off and have a lunch date. We do have a lot to talk about what happened last night." Chad said.

"I can't Chad. Marshall wants us back on set right after lunch." Sonny said, glad that it was the truth.

"Ok, we will do it another time then. Are you coming?" Chad said.

"No, I'm not hungry." Sonny said. The truth was she was starving, but she really didn't want to see Chad. About half way back to her dressing room, Sonny lost it again and started crying.

"Hey are you okay?" Sonny looked up to find Skyler standing in front of her.

Sonny just shook her head and walked away. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone someone off of '_Mackenzie Falls'_.

"Are you sure that there isn't something wrong? Because most girls don't just cry like that." Skyler said, following Sonny back to her dressing room.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." Sonny said, groaning out in pain when she slammed one of her bruised arms on the walls.

"Here let me check to see if you all right." He said, grabbing Sonny's arm, only to have her pull it back.

"No, I'm fine."

"Really. I know first aid. And Chad would kill me if he found out that I left you here when you're hurt." He said again, rolling up Sonny sleeve.

"What happened to you?" Skyler said, looking at all of the bruises that were on her arm.

"Nothing just fell down the stairs." Sonny said, pulling her arm back and rolling down her sleeve again.

"Sonny, did Chad do that to you?" Skyler asked.

All Sonny could do was stand there and gape at him. "How did you know?"

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you think is going to happen next? Tell me what you think. Danielle_


	4. Chapter 4

All Sonny could do was stand there and gape at him. "How did you know?"

"Chad tends to get a little rough when he's drunk. But I have to say, I have never seen him leave so many bruises." Skyler said, rolling up Sonny's other sleeve to see even more.

"Oh, well, I don't know. Maybe you never really had seen them up close." Sonny said, trying to walk only to only to be stopped by Skyler.  
"Let me go!" Sonny said, shoving Skyler into the wall so hard he fell on the floor.

"What the hell? I try to help you and this is how I get repaid." he said, pulling himself off of the floor.

"Skyler, I am so sorry. I really don't know what ever came over me."

"What did Chad do to you?" Skyler said, and was surprised when Sonny busted out in tears.

"I-I can't even say it."

"Sonny, did he do anything bad to you?"

Sonny couldn't do anything but shake her head.

"Sonny, please! I am just trying to help."

"No, just go! I don't need anyone's help. Just leave me alone."

"Sonny."

"Go!" Sonny said, throwing on of Tawni's pocket mirrors at him. It hit the wall and shattered.

Skyler ran out of the dressing room and could hear Sonny sobbing on the other side of the closed door. There was only one other person that could tell him what was going on. And that was Chad Dylan Cooper.

Skyler found Chad in his dressing room reading one of the new scripts.

"Chad, I really need to talk to you."

"What do you want, Skyler?" Chad said, not even taking the time to look at him.

"What happened last night with Sonny?"

"I don't think that is really any of your business."

"I think it is. Seeing that Sonny is now covered in bruises and is crying her eyes out in her dressing room right now."

"What? How do you know that?" Chad said, finally putting is script away.

"I just left her, after she tried to kill me with one of Tawni's mirrors."

"What were you doing in her dressing room, Skyler?" Chad said, standing up. And for the first time since they started working together, Skyler noticed just how much taller Chad was than him.

"I ran into her in the hallway and she was crying. So I was just making sure that she was all right. When I pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, I found she had bruises on both of her arms."

"So, that makes it all right for you to touch my girl."

"Your girl! She seems to be terrified of anyone to touch her. I just touched her arm and she slammed me into a wall."

"Maybe she just didn't want you to touch her." Chad said, standing a few inches away from Skyler.

"No, I think that you did something to her last night when you were drunk and for some reason she wouldn't tell me." Skyler didn't get another word in because Chad had slugged him in the face.

"I fucking love, Sonny Munroe! So why in the hell would I do something to hurt her!" Chad yelled. By now there was a crowd forming at Chad's doorway.

"Because you do this every time you get drunk though. You just don't know it because either Ferguson or I am there. But last night neither of us stopped you. So, seeing as you don't remember, Sonny is the only one that really knows what happened."

"What the hell! What do you mean I have done this before?"

"Chad every time you have too much to drink you all ways tries and gets some girl to go home with you. And when they say no, you try and drag them off."

"What? I didn't do that with Sonny did I?" Chad said, sitting down on the couch.

"I don't know. She wouldn't say. But it must have been something bad. Because when I asked she burst out in tears. Where are you going?"

"To talk to Sonny. I really need to know what happened. And to see if she will forgive me for whatever I did." Chad said, leaving Skyler alone in his dressing room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sonny, will you please let me in the room?" Chad heard Tawni say from down the hall.

He could see Tawni standing outside the closed dressing room door.

"What's going on?" Chad asked her.

"She's locked herself in the room and won't let me in. And it's been a total of 15 minutes since I last looked at myself!" Tawni whined.

"Here." Chad said, handing Tawni a key.

"What's this?"

"That's to my dressing room. Since you need to look at yourself so badly, you can use it just this one. I'll deal with Sonny." Chad said laughing to himself as Tawni bolted down the hallway.

"Sonny, it's Chad. Will you please let me in?" Chad pleaded, knocking on the door.

"Go away!" Sonny shouted, and something slammed up against the door.

Chad assumed that she had thrown something against it.

"Sonny, if you don't let me in, in the next 5 seconds I'm coming in whether you like it or not." Chad threatened.

"I said go away!"

"Fine, you leave me no other choice." Chad said, backing a few feet away from the door just like he did the one time he was at her apartment.

He kicked the door and has sucessfully opened it.

Finally walking into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room he found Sonny laying in the fetal position on the couch, crying her eyes out.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad said, trying to touch Sonny's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Sonny said, pulling away from him.

"What? I'm just trying to help."

"Help! Help! You're just trying to help? Chad it's your entire fault that this all happened in the first place." Sonny said, sitting up and Chad could have sworn that her eyes were flaming.

"What?"

"You really don't remember what you did last night? How can you forget about it? What you did? I was a virgin. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Sonny said, beating Chad with her fists.

She backed Chad up against a wall, still slamming him hard with her fists.

"Sonny, that hurts. Stop it! Please!" Chad begged, only to have Sonny hitting him harder.

"See you don't like it when someone doesn't listen to you either." Sonny said, slamming Chad even harder with her fists.

"Sonny, stop! What are you talking about? The last thing I remember from last night is that I went to the bar and get a drink." Chad said, causing Sonny to finally stop her blows.

"You really don't remember do you?" Sonny said, taking a few steps backwards.

"No, I don't. Skyler told me that you have bruises all over your arms and I came over here to see what happened. Please, tell me what I did?" Chad pleaded.

"Chad, last night we were dancing and things started to heat up a bit. Well, we moved in here and I finally took notice that you were drunk, so I tried to put a stop to it. B-But you wouldn't take no for an answer. It seemed like the more I didn't want it the harder you got." Sonny said, tears streaming down her face.

"Sonny, please tell me." Chad said, taking a few steps towards Sonny.

"Chad…you…you…" Sonny tried to say, but couldn't because she was crying to hard.

"Sonny." Chad said, and was surprised when Sonny let him pull her into his arms.

The two of them staid the way they were, Sonny sobbing into Chad's Mackenzie Falls' uniform. Finally after about 10 minutes, Sonny's sobs turned into sniffles.

"Please, tell me what I did. I will do anything for you to forgive me." Chad pleaded.

Sonny pulled back and looked Chad straight in the eye. "Chad…you raped me."

Sonny watched Chad's face as he processed about what was just said.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you're going to be…" Sonny tried to say, only to be stopped by Chad throwing up on her shoes.

* * *

_A/N: And the plot thickens...I just love this story. Glad that I finally gotten around to write it...Hope you guys like the new chapter. :) Danielle_


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny did everything in her power not to get sick as well, as she walked out of Chad's vomit.

"Sorry about that." Chad said.

His face was still flushed and Sonny guided him over to the couch to sit down. She was afraid that he was going to pass out on her.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Other then the fact that I just found out I raped the girl I am in love with while I was drunk? Just peachy."

Sonny could feel her heartbeat picking up.

"Chad, you really love me?"

"I do. But know I don't even know if I can look at you after what you just told me. What kind of person does something like this? I should be put on an island all alone and die alone." Chad said, slamming back hard on the couch.

"Chad, no one should die alone. You were drunk, everyone makes mistakes." Sonny tried explaning.

"Don't go quoting Hannah Montana songs to me. How can you be so nice to me after what I did?" Chad yelled, storming out of the room.

Sonny ran after him only to be stopped by Tawni.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to get out of our dressing room. I hope you're happy! Because of you I had to use Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room. It was very terrifying!" Tawni told, heading to their dressing room.

"Tawni wait!" Sonny said, bolting back to the dressing room only to hear a high pitched scream.

"EWWW! Sonny get in here and clean this up now!" Tawni's voice bellowed.

Not really wanting to deal with Tawni anymore Sonny decided to go and look for Chad. After looking for about twenty minutes she finally found him sobbing in his car.

"Chad. I've been looking for you everywhere." Sonny said, knocking on the car window.

"Go away!" Chad yelled.

"Chad, please." Sonny pleaded.

"Sonny, why do you want to talk to me anyway? After what I did to you?"

"Chad please?" Sonny begged once more.

"Fine." Chad said, finally unlocking the car doors.

Sonny walked around the car and climbed in on the driver's side.

"How can you even talk to me after what I did to you? I can barely even look at myself." Chad spilled.

"Chad, I trust you. I've known you for the last two years and you have not once, ever laid a hand on me. You were drunk. All you have to do is stay away from the alcohol and everything will be okay. I wouldn't have fallen in love with a guy that I though was dangerous."Sonny swore that she could see Chad fight back a smile.

"Sonny, you shouldn't fall in love with a guy like me."

"Chad, you're a good guy. Don't let anyone else tell you other wise." Sonny said.

"I'm not a good guy. You deserve a guy that treats you like the princess that you are. Not a guy that gets drunk and rapes you and then suddenly forgets about it." Chad explained.

"Chad, your not that guy. You just made one mistake."

"But it's not just one mistake. According to Skyler, he and Devon had to talk me out of doing that a couple of times. They always had to watch me when I drink too much."

"Well, were they last night? They were both there." Sonny said, causing Chad to finally look at her.

"You're right." Chad said, getting out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked, confused.

"To go find Skyler and get some answers. If they all ready knew what I was like, why didn't the stop it?" Chad said, storming back into the studios.

* * *

_A/N: It's short I know but I wanted to get a chapter completed and posted before I leave tomorrow. Will be back next Thursday. Hope you like it. Danielle_


	7. Chapter 7

Chad stormed back into Condor Studio's on a mission. To find out why he was left alone drunk when his so called friends knew how he was. Reaching his dressing room the last place where he had seen Skyler at he found him snooping around in his closet.

"Skyler!" Chad bellowed, as soon as he entered the room. "Let's talk!"

Chad yanked on the back of Skyler's shirt, slamming him down on the couch.

"Start talking!"

"W-what is this all about?" Skyler said, clearing confused to what was going on.

"What happened last night? If you all ready knew how I was when I was drunk, why in the hell was I left all alone with Sonny?" Chad said, bellowing.

By the time Sonny got to Chad's dressing room, she found Chad glaring down at a very frighten Skyler.

"Chad, what are you doing?" Sonny yelled.

"Trying to find out some answers. I thought you of all people would want to know too." Chad said, Sonny could still hear the anger in his voice.

"I do want to know. But you aren't going to find out by killing him." Sonny said, placing a hand on Chad.

Chad still pretty steamed at Skyler, did the only thing that came to mind. He pushed her. Hard. Chad watched in horror as the girl he was in love with toppled over the coffee table and landing on the other side of it.

"Sonny! Are you okay!" Chad said, bolting to where Sonny laid.

Trying to help her back up to her feet, he was slapped by Sonny. "Don't touch me! Don't even come near me! I can't believe that I actually thought that I could trust you after what you did to me last night. Just leave me the hell alone!" Sonny said, finally pulling herself up and ran out of the room.

Chad watched the doorway where Sonny just ran out from, his mind going a mile a minute. This day couldn't have gotten any weirder.

"So, what did you want to know?" Skyler asked, after a few minutes.

"What are you still doing here? Get out!" Chad said shoving Skyler out of the door and slamming it shut.

Chad slowly made his way back to set. It had been one week since the big party and since he had last talked to either Skyler or Sonny. He had seen Sonny a few times in the commissary, but she had dodged him before he even had a chance to say a word to her.

He's days were mostly sitting alone in his dressing room or on the set of Mackenzie Falls. Chad was afraid that if he went anywhere else that he was going to hurt another poor girl.

Today was no different then the others as Chad made his way to the set.

"Chad, can I talk to you for a second." the Mackenzie Falls' director asked.

"Sure." Chad said, following him into his office.

"Chad, I'm worried about you. For the last week you have been mopping around here. You haven't gone out all week. And it just seems that you are just sitting up in your dressing room sulking all the time. What's up?"

"It's just been a messed up week. I am just having trouble getting this girl."

"All of this is all over a girl? Wow, she must be something special to you for you to get this depressed over her."

"Yeah, she is. I think…I think that I'm in love with her. But I messed it up last week at the party." Chad said, running a hand threw his hair.

"Well, if you messed up so badly, try to win her back. Every girl out there loves to be wooed."

Chad smiled for the first time in forever. "You know your right. I'm not making myself any better by just mopping around and doing nothing. I can give Sonny a secret admire. That way she can think she's getting over what I did to her." Chad said, finally starting to feel happier.

"That's the spirit!"

"I'm going to do it now!" Chad said, standing up.

"After where done shooting this scene."

"Right! I'll start it at lunch." Chad said, walking back on set. For the first time in a week, he finally felt a little happier. Hopefully this plan will work, and he could have Sonny all to himself. And he won't hurt her again; all he has to do is stay away from the alcohol. That won't be to hard, now will it?

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's been a few weeks since I last updated, I just have been really busy. But I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I should be updating a little quicker from now on, but things could change. Tell me what you think of the new chapter. Thanks, Danielle_


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny laid in bed listening to her alarm clock go off. She knew that she had to get up or she would be late for work, but for the last week she really hasn't felt like doing the show.

Ever since that fateful night a week ago she dreaded going into Condor Studios knowing that Chad was going to be there. She figured that the only way that she was ever going to get over him was to stop talking to him. Even though deep down it was killing her by not talking to him.

Finally getting herself out off bed and in the bathroom to look at the remaining of her bruises. Most of the small ones were gone but the larger ones on her arms and legs still remained.

The nightmares are starting to become a few times a night, but Sonny was still to afraid to tell anyone what happened. Tawni is the only one that keeps asking about what happened that night, since she was the only that knows they slept together and isn't talking anymore.

Pulling on another long sleeved t-shirt, Sonny made it down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Her mom would be in Wisconsin until further notice since her grandmother was sick. Being all alone wasn't helping, even though she could call her mom and she would be home in a heartbeat.

Pulling into the studios parking lot, Sonny couldn't help but think about when she first stepped into the studio for the first time. Everything was so fresh and everything seemed perfect. That was until she starting meeting people. She had to say that when she first met Tawni it had to be the biggest disappointment knowing that she hated her. But here it was two years later and they were best friends.

"Good Morning!" Came a voice from behind her, causing Sonny to jump.

"Skyler! Jeez, you scared me."

"Sorry about that. I saw you pull in and I thought I would say hello. Haven't seen you on the Mackenzie Falls set for a while." Skyler said, as the two of them walked into the studio together.

"Yeah, well after what happened I just don't want to go over there anymore."

"I understand. I do miss seeing you over there every day. Even though you were just there to yell at Chad most of the time." Skyler said, laughing at the memory.

"Skyler, we hardly said ten words to each other over the last two years I've been here."

"That doesn't mean that I didn't like seeing you every day. I all so knew that Chad would kill any guy that came near you anyways. He's been in love with you forever."

"Yeah, well things can change." Sonny said, stopping in front of her and Tawni's dressing room.

"Would you maybe want to go out with me at lunch? I know there has been something going on between you and Chad and you've been dodging him, so I thought that it would make it easier to do so."

"Sure. But just as friends." Sonny said, smiling for the first time all week.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. I'll meet you at your car. See you then." Skyler said, walking down the hall.

This day was starting to get a little better, Sonny thought as she walked in her dressing room.

Chad sat with his lunch waiting for Sonny to walk in. Even though the two of them hadn't talked since the incident he still enjoyed seeing her every day during lunch. But as lunch time ticked by he was surprised when the entire So Random cast was there but Sonny.

Finally finishing his steak and figuring out that Sonny wasn't going to show finally left. Walking outside to think of a way to win Sonny back, he finally saw the reason why Sonny wasn't at lunch.

He spotted Skyler and Sonny both making there way back in the building together. Sonny had half of an ice cream cone in her hand and the both of them were laughing at something that Skyler had just said. Sneaking closer to them so he could hear what was being said; he just caught the tail end of the conversation.

"This was fun. I'm glad you asked me to lunch." Sonny said, finishing the ice cream in her hand.

"Yeah it was. I am glad to see you smile again, it seems like you've been really depressed lately." Skyler said.

"I have been. Plus, getting over a guy isn't the easiest thing to do." Sonny said. Hearing this made Chad's heart sink.

"I wouldn't know that by personal experience but I know how it is trying to get over a girl." Skyler said, causing Sonny to laugh.

"I would hope you don't know how it is to get over a girl. But we should do this another time. It's what I needed." Sonny said, pulling Skyler in for a hug.

"Yeah we should. And you'll get over him in time."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Sonny said, walking in the building. Chad could see Skyler walk down the sidewalk a few and enter the building threw the Mackenzie Falls entrance.

Chad sat still behind the bush he was in. He knew that Sonny was still angry with him but he never thought that she would go out with another guy as quickly as she did. He could feel his heart breaking in two and he knew now more then ever he needed to try and win her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chad plopped down on the couch in his dressing room. His head was still spinning from what he just saw, out of all of the people that Sonny had to date after him it was Skyler. But he knew for a fact that if he ever wanted to get Sonny back he needs to start right now.

Knowing that he was going to try and finish the poem that he was writing for her. He knew that whenever he fished it that she would love it.

After about an hour of just staring at a blank piece of paper, Chad was starting to get the feeling that this was going to be a lost cause. Why in the world would Sonny even want to forgive him? After what he did to her. No girl in there right mind would want to be with there rapist. Even thinking those words, made his stomach churn.

But then again, she did forgive him until he shoved her over the coffee table. So maybe there was still some hope. Just as long as he didn't squash the rest of it.

Finally getting up from his spot on the couch he grabbed is cell phone and made a quick call. There was one thing that he knew that no girl couldn't resist. And it was something that he could easily get to her without a name on them. Flowers.

"Delivery for Sonny Munroe." Came a voice, causing Sonny to turn around in the desk chair she was sitting in.

"Those are for me?" Sonny asked, as she saw the dozen of Yellow Daisies, the delivery man was holding.

"Sure is. Just need you to sign here." He said, holding the tablet he had. Sonny sighed for them and took the flowers.

"Thanks!"

"So, who are the from?" Tawni said, walking over to take a look at the flowers.

"Hold on!" Sonny said, pulling the envelope open. It read _'Thought you might just need something to make you smile.' _

"That's it. There isn't a name on it at all?" Tawni said, taking the paper out of Sonny's hand to look at it.

"None at all. Who do you think would have sent them? Do you think it was Skyler? You did say that you two went out to lunch together."

"But how would he known that Daisies were my favorite flower. The only person the did know that was…"

"Who?" Tawni asked, since Sonny seemed to not want to finish the sentence.

"Chad. He was the only one that knew." Sonny said, not taking her eyes off of the handwritten paper. The handwriting didn't look familiar, but she figured that someone else probable wrote it out for him.

"That is so sweet!" Tawni gushed, causing Sonny to look at her. "What? He's trying to win you back. How can you not think that's sweet?"

"I'm just still upset at him that's all. I think it's time that I finally get over Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Sonny! You have been in love with him for the last two years! And clearly he is in love with you still. Why else would he send you a dozen of you favorite flowers? Why get over him?"

"It's a long story." Sonny said, sitting back down.

"Why won't you tell me what really happened that night? I know there had to been something bad. You haven't even said two words to him since then." Tawni said, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sonny said, playing with the sleeve on her shirt. She needed to tell someone what happened, but she knew that if she told Tawni the whole world would know. With her asking ever day about it was getting harder and harder not telling.

"Sonny!"

"Just leave it alone, Tawni!" Sonny said, walking out of the dressing room.

Not really knowing where she was going, Sonny just wondered where her feet took her. Before she knew it she was in front of Chad's dressing room. She could hear him in there muttering to himself and pacing back and forth. Before she knew what she was doing, she knocked on the door.

But before she could even bolt away, Chad answered the door. "Sonny? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Chad. I really think we need to talk."

* * *

_A/N: Bum! Bum! Bum! I just love writing this story. It's so fun! Sorry it's been a while; I just seem to be burned out on writing. But my friends Molly and Alex both yelled at me to write and I'm glad because I love the way this turned out. So tell me what y'all think about the new chapter. And what do you think Sonny is going to say to Chad in the next Chapter. Thanks! Danielle. _


	10. Chapter 10

"About what?" Chad asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Chad, I think you of all people should know what this is about! Can I come in?" Sonny asked.

"You have to promise me something before you come in. You have to promise me that there will be no screaming." Chad said, earning a huff from Sonny.

"Fine. Will you please just let me in or I'm leaving." Sonny said, tapping a toe on the floor.

"Come in." Chad said, finally moving aside to let Sonny in his dressing room.

"Chad, these last few weeks have been really hard on me. Trying to avoid you is being a lot harder then I thought it was going to be. And you sending me flowers, it really doesn't help the fact that I am trying to get over you." Sonny said, all in one breath.

Chad could feel his heart stop. "Why are you trying to get over me? Is that the only reason why you went out with Skyler, to get over me?" Chad said, doing everything in his power not to have his voice crack.

"One, I didn't go out with Skyler. We just went out as friends to lunch. Two, how do you even know that I went out with him. Last time I heard that you weren't even talking to him. And three, you know perfectly well why I am trying to get over you." Sonny said, finally sitting down on Chad's couch.

"Well, I was kind of spying on the two of you earlier."

"WHAT?" Sonny said, standing back up.

"It was just by accident. I was sitting outside and I saw the two of you come back to the studio. So I…" Chad trailed off not really wanting to spill the whole truth.

"So you did what?"

"I kind of spied on you two in the bushes." Chad said, taking a step backwards.

"Chad! I really don't know what I am going to do with you." Sonny said, taking a step towards Chad.

"What else do you think I'll do? I love you Sonny. And I hate seeing you with any guy that isn't me. Ever since that fake date with James. That is when I knew that I had feelings for you. For two fucking years!" Chad said, he was close to actually screaming but kept his cool.

"Chad, sometimes you just have to give the one you love go." Sonny said, trying everything not to show her true emotions.

"Sonny that night was really messed up. If I could I would go back in time and change it. But I can't! But I promise you that if you let me, I'll never hurt you like that again."

"I don't think I can. You really hurt me Chad. For the last two weeks I have been waking up from very vivid nightmares about that night. How will I ever be able to be with you if I can remember everything that happened?" Sonny said, finally sitting back down on the couch.

Chad took a deep breath, as he sat down beside her. "Sonny, I'll do anything for you to trust me again. All I want is for you to be in my life. Will you at least try to think about it?" Chad said, grabbing one of Sonny's hands in his own.

Sonny couldn't help but get lost in Chad's blue eyes. The same eyes that have been in her daydreams for the last two years. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned over and gave Chad a peck on the lips. "Fine, we'll start over. I really can't see myself without you in my life either. But just as friends."

"I can live with that." Chad said, giving Sonny a quick kiss on the lips again.

"Chad!"

"Sorry. One more time." Chad said, doing it again.

"Chad." Sonny said, glaring at him again.

"That was the last time I promise."

"Sure it was. I'll see you later." Sonny said, leaving the dressing room.

Both Sonny and Chad was both beaming. But it wasn't the fact that they were going to try and start over. It was the fact that they got to kiss three times.

* * *

_A/N: So, Sonny and Chad are going to try and be friends. Yeah, let's see how long this lasts…I'm only going to update one either Friday or Saturdays from now on. During the week I seem not to have enough time to write. Peace! Danielle._


	11. Chapter 11

"Chad, you really do know how to cook." Sonny said, sliding her plate away. She couldn't believe after knowing Chad for two years she knew so little about him.

"Well, it was either learning to cook or starve. Seeing that my parents are hardly around." Chad said, grabbing his and Sonny's plate and placing them both in the sink.

Over the past two months the two of them had be connected at the hip. Sonny could all most call him her best friend, and everything that happened in the past between them is all most gone. Sonny's nightmares were all most all gone, and Chad has stayed away from any sort of alcohol.

"Well, I really didn't want to just eat and run. But I have a date later tonight and need to get home to get ready for." Sonny said, standing up and grabbing her coat.

"A-a date? W-with whom?" Chad said, trying everything not to act jealous. Even though him and Sonny had said that they were nothing but friends for right now, that didn't mean that his feelings for her was gone.

"Just with someone. I'm meeting them at Condor Studio's in two hours. So I really should be going. I'll talk to you tomorrow at work." Sonny said, pecking Chad on the cheek and leaving.

Chad just gawked at the door that Sonny had walked out of. He couldn't believe out of everything that the two of them had been through that she was still going on another date.

Two hours later Chad was still in his kitchen. He was doing everything in his power not to head down to Condor Studio's and spy on them. Who in the world has a date at a studio anyway? Probably some cheap guy that can't afford to take his Sonny to a good restaurant.

Not being able to just sit there and do nothing. Chad grabbed his car keys and headed down to Condor Studio's.

Walking down the hallway to the Prop house, Chad could hear Sonny's laugh.

"Grady, you really are the weirdest guy I know." Came Sonny's voice. He couldn't believe that Sonny would go on a date with Grady. He was such a dork, what in the world did Sonny see in him. But right when he was going to head home another voice came from the room that made him stop.

"Sonny, I missed my hair appointment for nothing. All you did was mess around with Nico and Grady. What kind of study date was this?" Said the voice of Tawni Hart.

Chad ducked out of site as Tawni came out of the prop house and marched down the hallway. He couldn't believe that Sonny made it seem like a real date, when all it was, was a study date with her cast masts.

"Wait, Tawni! We were just taking a break." Sonny said, following Tawni out of the door. She didn't get very far, as she caught Chad attempting to blend in with the wall. "Hey Chad."

"Sonny! What are you doing here?" Chad said, trying to act surprised.

"You mean why I am here in Condor Studios on the So Random lot where I told you I would be like two hours ago? I think the question should be: What are you doing here?" Sonny said, crossing her arms over her chest giving Chad a glare.

"I was…I was looking for my script at home and couldn't find it so I thought I would look here for it." Chad said, hoping that Sonny would fall for the lie.

"That explains why you're in the studios, but that still doesn't explain why you are in the hall way to the prop house." Sonny said, taking a step closer to him.

"W-well."

"You were just trying to check up who I was on a date with. Weren't you?"

"Well, you never said that it was a study date with your cast."

"So, it's not like it matters. Chad we're friends and nothing more. That was just our agreement when we starting talking again." Sonny said.

"Well, if we were just friends. Why didn't you just tell me that you were on a study date? It sounds like you were trying to get me jealous." Chad said smirking, he didn't even think of that until now.

"I-I would do no such thing." Sonny said, her voice going an octave higher.

"I think you would." Chad said, taking a step closer to her.

"Maybe I did. What will you do about it?"

"This." Chad said, pulling Sonny into a heated kiss. Sonny's hands went up into Chad's hair as he pushed her against the hallway wall.

Suddenly Sonny pulled away, Chad could see tears streaming down her face.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" he said, concerned.

"I-I just thought of that night. This is how it all started."

"Sonny, this time is different. I'm totally sober. Haven't had a drink since that night." Chad said, trying to grab Sonny's hand only to have her pull away.

"Sorry, but I can't do this. I thought I was over it but I guess I'm not." Sonny said, bolting down the hall leaving a frazzled Chad all alone again.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for such the long wait for the update. Been sorta busy and had a little bit of writer's block. But on a brighter side, Friday is my bday. I'm all excited about it even though I have all ready gotten two gifts. I can legally drink starting then. Yay! Hahaha. Danielle_


	12. Chapter 12

Sonny really didn't know what was wrong with her. She thought that she was over all of this rape stuff. But when Chad forcefully kissed her all the memories from that night came back into her head. As she made it back to where she ran off she found Chad still standing in the same spot.

"I really screwed you up that night, didn't I?" Chad said, quietly. Sonny could barely hear him.

"Chad, no you didn't. It's only been 2 months. It will fade with time. And then I'll be able to do anything I want to with you, without starting to cry." Sonny said, placing a hand on Chad's shoulder only to have him shrug it off.

"How can you even be in the same room with me Sonny? I did the worst possible thing that could have happened, minus killing you, and yet you forgive me and act like nothing ever happened. How can you just act like something like that never happened?" Chad said, backing away from her like he was going to hurt her just being to close to her.

"Chad, you were drunk. It's not like you were sober and knew what you were doing. I forgiven you, now you need to forgive yourself."

"But, how can you?"

"Chad look at me. If you did that to me again and I forgive you then you are allowed to question me." Sonny said, causing Chad to smile a little.

"Ok. I just feel like a bad guy sometimes."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are not a bad guy. You are just a guy that made one mistake. And the fact that you feel guilty about it makes you a good guy. You hear me." Sonny said, lifting Chad's chin up so he would look her in the eye.

"Yeah, your right. Most guys would just and go do it again."

"Yeah! And just because we can't do a full make out session yet doesn't mean we can't do this." Sonny said, leaning up and giving Chad a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, that's better then nothing at all." Chad said, giving Sonny another kiss.

"Good. Now I better be getting back to my cast. They are probably getting like no studying done. We'll talk about this later." Sonny said, walking back to the prop house.

Chad walked back to his dressing room still thinking about what Sonny told him. He knew that he was like any other guys who rapes women, but he still did feel like the bad guy.

Sitting done on his couch he did everything to try to get his mind off of all this things. Not being able to think of anything else, he walked in the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. That's when he spotted it. His razor. He all ways thought about the feeling it would be to have the sharp blade against his skin. But never in a million years did he ever think that he would do it.

Popping out the razor blade and holding it in his hands he thought that now would be the best time to give it a try. Closing and locking the door, Chad pulled off his shirt. Choosing a spot close to his shoulder so he could still wear short sleeves without causing question Chad put the cold metal to his skin.

Pushing on the blade hard to puncture the skin he drew about a 5 inch long line in his arm, he was surprised of how easily it was to cut his on arm. Placing the razor blade on the sink, he watched the wound bleed for a while in the bathroom mirror. As the cut started to stop bleeding, Chad bandaged it up before pulling his shirt back on. Walking back out of his dressing room, he was flying high. He finally had a solution to get the rape out of his head.

* * *

_A/N: What do you think about Chad cutting now? I know it has occurred in a few other stories, but I thought that it sorta fit this one. Tell me what ya think. Thanks, Danielle._


	13. Chapter 13

Chad bandaged up his arm before walking back out into his dressing room. It has been about a week since Chad first started cutting, and even though he knows it's the wrong way of handling the situation he was the only way that made it feel better. Grabbing his Mackenzie Falls jacket and pulling it on he made his way down to the cafeteria to meet Sonny.

Sonny and him had been still going great. Even though Chad didn't really know if they were dating or not, neither one of them seem to be with anyone else anymore. The two of them had even stopped sitting with there casts at lunch and sat alone at a table in the back.

"Hey there, Sonshine!" Chad said, sitting down next to Sonny who was all ready picking at her food.

"Chad, we need to talk." Sonny said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the cafeteria and into her dressing room.

"Sonny, what is this about?" Chad said, plopping down on the couch.

"Chad, take of your shirt." Sonny said, causing Chad's eyes to be as big as saucers.

"W-why?"

"Because if found this in your dressing room yesterday." Sonny said, grabbing the razor blade that was on her dresser.

"Sonny."

"Chad, you're not cutting are you?" "What? No!"

"Then prove it. Take off your shirt." Sonny said again.

"Sonny, please don't make me." Chad said, pleading her with his eyes.

"If your not cutting then it will be nothing now will it." Sonny said. The two of the stood staring at one another for a while before Sonny started moving towards him.

"W-what a-are y-you doing?" Chad said, not even to try to cover his stuttering.

"If you won't take off your shirt then I will." Sonny said, straddling Chad on the couch so he wouldn't bolt from the door.

The two of them never broke eye contact as Sonny pulled off his jacket and tie. As Sonny started fumbling to unbutton his shirt, Chad grabbed hold of Sonny's hands.

"Sonny, please don't do this." Chad said.

"Chad, please! I just have to make sure that you aren't hurting yourself." Sonny said, pulling her hands free and working on his buttons again.

Chad closed his eyes as Sonny hit the last button and started to pull his shirt off. He heard Sonny gasped and felt her finger graze over what he knew where healing wounds that he caused himself.

"Chad, why did you do this to yourself?" Sonny asked him, causing him to finally open his eyes.

"Because I was ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?" Sonny asked, brushing over the scabs on his arms.

Chad sighed. "I was ashamed of what I did to you. This was the only way I knew of to get it out of my mind."

"Chad, I thought we went through this all read. I'm not mad at you for what happened. Why can't you just let that go?" Sonny said.

"I just, I can't just get it out of my head to what I put you through. I keep blaming myself for all the sleepless nights that you've had to go through and everything. That was my entire fault. If only I didn't start drinking that night just because I got jealous."

"Chad, you didn't have to be jealous. You all ways had my heart. Ever since the moment we met." Sonny said, smiling at Chad.

"I am an idiot! How didn't I know that you were into me? I know that ever girl is into me, why not me." Chad said, causing Sonny to slap him in the arm. Chad hissed out in pain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you sores. But even in pain you still act like your old self." Sonny said, smiling a bit.

"Well, that's why you love me!" Chad said, causing Sonny to stick her tongue out at him.

"So, you'll get help then. With the cutting and everything?"

"Yes, I will just for you. But I have a question for you!" "What's that?" Sonny said.

"Why are you still straddling me?" Chad asked, laughing at Sonny as her face to red.

* * *

_A/N: I think this might have 3 or 4 chapter left. Not promising anything though…it could be more could be less. Hope you liked it. Danielle_


	14. Chapter 15

"I am just afraid that I will take advantage of her again. I'm afraid that if I do, she going to hate me and never want me in her life again. I don't think that I can handle my life without Sonny in it, she is like the only person that really knows me." Chad told his therapist.

Chad had been seeing a therapist now for the last six weeks. Even though it was rough, Chad was finally able to stop the cutting and put his feelings in different things.

"Well, how long have you and Sonny had feelings for one another?"

"I guess it really started back when we first met one another. We've known each other for all most three years and we just know have told each other how we truly felt. It just was shown in the wrong way in my point."

"So, you're saying that you and Sonny know each other pretty well?" "Yeah. She's my best friend. I don't want to hurt her again. I'm just so afraid of being alone with her again. And I think that she is starting to notice that."

"Chad, have you and Sonny ever gone out on a date?" "No. I mean we have been out together but it was all ways out where loads of other people are."

"I want you to take Sonny some place where the two of you are all alone. No one else around. And I think that you will finally see what happened before won't happen again. Chad, if you love Sonny as much as I think you do, you are going to be fine. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Dr. Roberts." Chad said, walking out of the office.

Chad walked the short distances to his car, thinking about what he was supposed to do. It had been all most five months since the insistence had happened and him and Sonny still haven't been in the same room together alone. He guess that if he did love Sonny he would make sure that it wouldn't happen again, he just didn't have the confidence in himself to do it.

Finally taking a deep breath, Chad started the car and drove back to Condor Studios. Sonny had talked Chad into talking to Mr. Condor about letting him out during the day for his therapy. They didn't tell him about the rape, but just about Chad cutting and he agreed to it. Tell Chad to take all the time he needed to get help.

Finally getting back to Condor Studio's, he made his way down to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

"Hey Sonshine!" Chad greeting, popping his head in the doorway to find Sonny sitting on the couch, deep in thought.

"Hey Chad. Did you just get back?" Sonny said, as Chad took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Yeah." "Chad, I've been thinking. We never spend any alone time together. I feel like you're scared being alone with me." Sonny said, causing Chad to let out a chuckle.

"That's funny. Because that is the same thing that me and Dr. Roberts was talking about too. The truth is that I am afraid of being all alone with you. I'm afraid that I'll take advantage of you again." Chad said, looking down not able to look at Sonny in the eye.

"Chad. I thought we went over this all ready." Sonny said, lifting up Chad's chin so he could look her in the eye. "If I thought there was a millionth of a chance for that to happen again, I wouldn't be even talking to you." Sonny said, giving Chad a peck on the lips.

"I know. And that's what my therapist said, and you'll never guess what she wants me to do. She wants me to take you out on a date, just the two of us alone. So, what do you say?" Chad said.

Sonny didn't even say a word, all she did was tackled Chad on the couch capturing his lips with hers. After a few minutes, when breathing was becoming needed Sonny pulled away. "What does that tell ya?"

Chad just laughed. "I would take that as a yes." Chad said, sitting back up.

"Good!" Sonny said, smiling.

"Now, I got to go. I have some planning to do for our big date tonight. I'll be here at seven to pick you up." Chad said, pecking, Sonny on the cheek and walked out the door.

As Chad made it back to his dressing room, he smiled when he heard Sonny squeal loudly.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know it's been 2 weeks since I last updated. It feels like a life time. But Molly said she wasn't going to talk to me again if I didn't update, so I took it was a good idea to update again. Seems like it was about time too. Tell me what you think of the new chapter! Danielle._


	15. Chapter 16

Chad bolted down to Sonny's dressing room. He was all ready ten minutes late. Finally reaching her dressing room he knocked.

"Where have you been? I was starting to worry." Sonny said, throwing the door open.

"Sorry, there was traffic and the planning took a little bit longer then I thought it would." Chad said, giving Sonny a peck on the cheek.

"Well, all that matters is that you're here now." Sonny said.

"Yes. Shall we?" Chad said, offering Sonny his arm.

"We shall." Sonny said, linking her arm around his. The two of them made there way down to Chad's car. After helping Sonny in the car he walked around and got in him self.

"So Mr. Cooper, where are you taking me this fine evening?" Sonny asked him.

"Well, I thought that it would be a romantic picnic on the beach. I do own part of the beach behind my house so it will be empty." Chad said, looking at Sonny's reaction out of the corner of his eye as he drove.

"That sounds wonderful." Sonny said, grinning. The two of them was silent for the rest of the car ride.

Finally reaching Chad's house, Sonny couldn't help but gape at it. "Chad your house is huge."

"Yeah, it feels huge too sometimes." Chad said, getting out of the car.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked, as the two of them walked behind his house and down to the beach.

"I live here alone, Sonny. And the house feels really big sometimes." Chad said.

"Aww! Chad, that's so sad." Sonny said, hugging Chad awkwardly since they were walking.

"Here we are, Milady." Chad said, gesturing to an area not to far away.

"Chad, it's lovely." Sonny said taking a seat on the blanket spread across the sand.

"Glad you like it." Chad said, sitting down himself.

"I'm glad that you are finally comfortable with this. Us being alone." Sonny said, giving Chad a big smile.

"As long as you are with me, I'm happy." Chad said, as he started pulling things out of the basket that sat next to him.

"Wow, you really went all out, Chad. Peanut butter sandwiches." Sonny said, picking up one of the sandwiches laughing.

"Hey, I can't cook. It's the thought that counts." Chad said, feeling his cheeks turn pink.

"I love it! Not a big fan of over the top dates." Sonny said, giving Chad a peck on the cheek.

The two of them chatted and munched on the food that Chad packed for what seemed like hours.

"I'm really having a nice time, Chad." Sonny said, leaning closer to Chad as he pulled her into his arms.

"That's good. I'm glad." Chad said, pulling Sonny into a kiss.

Chad pulled Sonny closer to him if possible deepening the kiss. Pushing her back he laid her down on the blanket pulling himself over her careful not to crush her.

"Sonny, are you sure about this?" Chad asked her, searching her eyes for the answer.

Sonny didn't say one word to him, but pulled him into another kiss.

Sonny woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes.

Rolling over she found Chad watching her.

"Good Morning." she said, smiling at him.

"Hey you." Chad said, leaning down and pecking her on the lips.

"Last night was amazing. That's how our first time should have gone." Sonny said, smiling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I love you to much to hurt you again." Chad said, smiling.

"I love you, too. Why don't we get up, I'm starving." Sonny said, sitting up and taking in the beautiful view of the sunrise on the beach.

"Would you change any of it?" Chad asked her.

"I wouldn't change any of it. Either way how it happened I still got you as my own. Any ways, it's too late to turn back." Sonny said, smiling.

"Good. Because honestly I wouldn't change anything either." Chad said, as the two of them walked hand in hand back up towards Chad's house.

* * *

_A/N: I think that the next chapter will be the epilogue and sadly this story will be over. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Danielle_


	16. Chapter 17

Sonny skipped into her and Tawni's dressing room. It had only been one week since her and Chad had officially gotten together and everything was going great.

"Good morning, Tawni." Sonny said, to the blonde only to find another blonde there.

"Hey there, beautiful." Chad said, causing Sonny to smile.

"Chad, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but where's Tawni?" "I paid her fifty bucks to steer clear of your dressing room for the morning so I can be here when you got in." Chad said, grabbing hold of Sonny's hand and guiding her over to the couch.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." Sonny said, giving Chad a peck on the cheek.

"Well, there is a reason that I wanted you all to myself this morning. I got you something." Chad said causing Sonny's smile to get even bigger if that was possible.

"Chad you really didn't need to do that."

"Well, I did." Chad said, pulling out a box out of his coat pocket and handed it to Sonny. Sonny opened it up with shaking hands to find a small golden locket in it.

"Chad it's beautiful." Sonny gasped, fingering it.

"Take it as an apology for all the shit I did to you a few months ago." Chad said, popping the locket open to show Sonny the picture of him and her along with a picture of her and her cast mates.

"Chad I told you all ready that you were forgiven all ready. You didn't need to buy me something for it too." Sonny said, trying to hand the necklace back to him.

"This all so is a symbol that the instant will never be mentioned again after today and we will be like any other normal couple. Minus the little bump in the road." Chad said, pulling the necklace out of the box.

"Good! I'm glad to hear that." Sonny said, kissing Chad fully on the lips.

"Turn around." Chad said, motioning for Sonny to turn her back towards him. Sonny sat the other way, lifting up her hair so Chad could put the necklace on her.

"It looks perfect." Sonny said looking at the necklace after it was latched.

"Just like you." Chad said, giving Sonny a small kiss right under her jaw bone.

Life couldn't have been better. Who would have thought on wrong mistake would have been the right thing.

* * *

_A/N: Well, people I really hope you enjoyed another one of my stories. But now I have a little surprise for all my readers. I have a sequel for this story in the works called 'Trying to Turn Back'. It should be up in the next week or so, so I hope all of you read that one as well! Thanks for all the reviews and readers. This story was a lot different from the others I have written and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks, Danielle._


End file.
